With increased popularity of biking, both mountain and road, more people are transporting bicycles to the areas they desire to ride them. Those using trucks to transport their bicycles will often just set the bicycle in the bed of the truck. Many bicycles are very expensive, and it is nor prudent to leave them to shift around in the bed of a truck. There are available bicycle racks that can be installed in the bed of a truck, but these racks can then get in the way of using the truck for other purposes, such as hauling materials in the bed of the truck. The user is forced to remove the bicycle rack when using the truck as something other than a bicycle hauler and then reinstall the rack when it is time to transport a bicycle. Some have attempted to use a pad that protects the truck bed and allows the user to hang a wheel of a bicycle over the pad. This does not however prevent the bicycle from shifting around and potentially being damaged.
There is a need for a way to transport a bicycle in the bed of a truck or other vehicle that provides adequate protection for the bicycle by preventing it from shifting in the bed of the truck, that allows for easy installation and that eliminates the need to attach and remove hardware from the truck or the bicycle.